narutochroniclesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kahlil Uchiha
| PERSONAL | Name: Kahlil Uchiha Birthday: February 24th Age: 13 Gender: Male Blood Type: B- Classification: Taijutsu/Genjutsu Type Affiliation: Konohagakure Team: ??? Rank: Genin Clan: Uchiha Clan Nature Type: Fire Release, Lightning Release l FAMILY l Parents: Ayano and Hiroshi Uchiha Siblings: Hayato Uchiha, Kyoko Uchiha l BACKGROUND l Kahlil is one of 3 children in his family. Hayato Uchiha is his fraternal twin brother and together they have an older sister, Kyoko Uchiha. Their parents are Hiroshi Uchiha, a police task force member. He is very dedicated to his work, often going days without returning home. When he is home, he doesn't speak much of his day but maintains a formal, militaristic attitude towards most things. He firmly believes in the discipline and have molded the boys to be as clean and precise as he can. He often objectifies them, treating them more like robots than his own kids. Their mother is Ayano Uchiha, a very skilled shinobi also invested in her work, leaving the house mainly occupied by the children. She loves the kids but the children rarely get to see such as she is always out. Their older sister has taken it upon herself to take care of the boys as she is always in attendance. | APPEARANCE | Kahlil has pale grey eyes and long black hair. He has a small braid infront of his left ear and a few loose strands that suspend on either side of his forehead. He has a small earring of a cross, dangling from his right ear visibly. He's 5'1, peaking over his twin brother by a few inches. Kahlil wears a light grey tunic, with a black cloak that lays over. As bottoms, he wears casual ninja black pants with the pack tied around his right leg and regular black sandals. Kahlil doesn't brand any visible Uchiha insignia since the cloak falls over his tunic in which has the crest on the back. | PERSONALITY | Kahlil is quite humble. He would rather observe first and react afterwards. He is often mistaken for being detached when he simply spends most of the time conversing in his thoughts. He tells things as it is, often being called blunt or rude. People's views don't impact his decisions. He is very fond of his brother and sister, feeling resentment towards his parents for not being in attendance in this life as he'd hoped. Particularly, more towards his father who he feels doesn't see them as his kin but smaller versions of himself, an insult to Kahlil. Kahlil contributes to his team as much as he can, not afraid to take the stand when no one else does. He'd much rather just be effective from behind the scenes. Kahlil is very fond of nature and seems to have a good relation with animals. | ABILITIES | Kahlil has yet to unlock his sharingan since he hasn't had a turbulent time that unlocked it's prowess. Because of his father's training, Kahlil has become very skilled at the use of a staff and batons but is rarely seen with any of the sort. Kahlil is very skilled in taijutsu and genjutsu. He prefers Fire based attacks over Lightning but finds the Lightning to be more precise. He lacks the ability to accurately expend chakra, often using too much. | NINJA STATS | Ninjutsu techniques: Average Genjutsu techniques: Above Average Taijutsu arts techniques: Above Average Kekkei Genkai traits: Sharingan Intelligence: Average Strength of your body's muscles: Average Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: Excellent Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: Average Stamina amount: Below Average Constitution well you can take a hit: Average Chakra Control for medical ninja: Average